


After the Game

by popcornandroses



Category: Community
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popcornandroses/pseuds/popcornandroses





	After the Game

Jeff stares curiously at Annie’s paint-sodden, now luminous orange, clothes. He knows that Abed, Annie and Troy had been in the library when the sprinkler system went off. He was sure they would have found cover - even if getting away paint-free was hopeless. No one wanted to be covered in a shower of bright orange paint. But Annie and Abed were drenched as if they had just stood there musing on their loss. They could have been distracted by something, he thinks. But by what - or by whom? Them getting voluntarily covered in paint didn’t make sense - he thinks, who would do that to their clothes? It would make sense to slip underneath a table. Was he over-thinking it?

He suddenly noticed a hand print on the back of Abed’s neck - where had that come from? It looked like someone had been kissing him, or else he’d been wildly contorting. He knew which one was in character for Hans Solo - one didn’t need to be a walking, talking pop culture reference book like Abed to figure it out. It didn’t take long for him to notice the hand prints on the small of Annie’s back. Hans got the princess, then.


End file.
